Hello Goodbye
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : Karena sebuah kejadian di masalalu membuat seorang gadis tidak pernah membuka suaranya lagi. Menjadi bahan cacian dan siksaan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan XiuHan-LuMin (GS)


Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan-LuMin** (**GS**)

Sad Romantic, TYPO, Alur cepat. One Shoot

**Summary :** Karena sebuah kejadian di masalalu membuat seorang gadis tidak pernah membuka suaranya lagi. Menjadi bahan cacian dan siksaan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Ini FF GS Pertama aku,,, ini juga FF stok lama, udah aku post di fb sekitar tanggal 16 Juni 2014 :-D aku cuman pengen share aja disini siapa tahu ada yang suka. Dan maaf karena lagi-lagi angsat dan One shoot.

sejujurnya aku kesulitan untuk membuat FF GS. Sulit buat aku ngebayangin Minseok jadi cewek :-D jadi aku **lebih suka baca FF GS daripada buat FF GS**. :-D **#CurhatanSeorangAuthor**.

* * *

><p>H<p>

A

P

P

Y

.

.

.

.

R

E

A

D

D

I

N

G

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu luhan sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar taman dia melihat sosok wanita yang sepertinya dia kenal. Wanita cantik berpipi chubby bernama kim Minseok. Dia melihat Minseok sedang menunggu bis dengan membawa seikat bunga tulip di tangannya.

Entah kenapa saat minseok menaiki bis Luhan malah mengikuti Minseok dan ikut naik bis yang sama. Luhan bahkan duduk tepat di belakang Minseok yang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan penasaran akan pergi kemana Minseok di hari yang panas seperti itu dan membawa bunga. Luhan penasaran pada gadis pendiam tersebut. Gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun apalagi dirinya yang baru setengah tahun ada di kelas yang sama dengan Minseok karena Luhan adalah murid pindahan dari china. Dan Setahu Luhan minseok tidak memiliki teman baik pria maupun wanita di sekolah.

'Apa dia ingin mengunjungi pacarnya.' Pikir Luhan di dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah bis melaju, tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa minseok akan turun dari bis dan hari mulai sore. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Minseok berhenti di sebuah daerah, daerah yang terlihat seperti tempat pemakaman khusus orang orang kaya.

Minseok turun dari bis, begitupun dengan Luhan yang masih tetap setia mengikuti Minseok dari belakang dan tentu saja dengan jarak yang jauh agar Minseok tidak mencurigainya.

Luhan melihat Minseok masuk ke area pemakaman. Berjalan terus hingga ke ujung, kemudian luhan melihat Minseok berhenti di depan sebuah pusara. Minseok berdiri mematung beberapa saat. Kemudian mulai membereskan sesaji. Luhan melihat Minseok melakukan penghormatan pada pusara yang ada di depan minseok, penghormatan yang biasa orang korea lakukan saat mengunjungi makam seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Kemudian Minseok minyimpan rangkaian bunga tulip yang dia bawa.

"makam siapa yang dia kunjuni?" Luhan berbicara sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan melihat Minseok terkulai lemah di tanah, duduk dan menangis tanpa suara. Menangis dan terus menangis.

Sementara di tempat minseok berada...

"Umma... umma... umma..!" kata Minseok dalam hati sambil memegang erat dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan tangisan tanpa suara.

Seandainya saja Minseok bisa berteriak Minseok ingin sekali berteriak memanggil ibunya yang sudah tiada itu. Ya.. benar Minseok tidak bisa berbicara.. dia bisu.

Minseok tidak bisu sejak lahir. Dia bisu karena suatu kejadian yang membuatnya trauma berat yang membuat dia tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun pada siapapun sehingga membuat minseok benar-benar tidak bisa bicara.

.

.

.

.

**Back to Luhan**

.

.

Luhan masih memperhatikan minseok yang sedang menangis. Luhan sebenarnya ingin sekali menghampiri Minseok dan menghiburnya. Tapi luhan merasa itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun luhan dan Minseok berada di kelas yang sama di sekolah tapi Minseok dan Luhan tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali.

"Aish.. apa yang harus kulakukan,,. Haruskah aku berdiam diri saja melihat seseorang menangis di hadapanku." Pikir luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan menghilangkan egonya dan berusaha untuk mendekati Minseok yang sedang menangis entah dihadapan pusara siapa karena Luhan tidak tahu. Namun ketika Luhan akan melangkahkan kakinya menjuju Minseok. Luhan melihat kalau Minseok sedang membereskan barang2nya, itu pertanda bahwa minseok sudah akan pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan dan Minseok sedang ada di dalam bis. Sayang mereka berdua tidak beruntung karena bis yang mereka naiki penuh sesak hingga membuat Luhan dan Minseok harus berdiri. Dan kini Luhan berdiri tepat di belakang Minseok, malah terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Minseok karena saking dekatnya mereka berdiri.

Minseok dan luhan sampai di seoul sekitar jam sembilan malam. Saat minseok berjalan menuju kereta bawah tanah, Luhan melihat ada beberapa pria mabuk yang mencoba mengganggu Minseok. karena tidak ada satu orangpun disana, Luhan berinisiatif untuk menolong Minseok yang sedang terpojok, terlihat ketakutan dan menangis.

"Buk...! dak..! Buk...! dak..!"

Luhan menghajar semua pria mabuk tersebut yang berjumlah tiga orang. Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Minseok, dan menarik tangan Minseok. Namun Minseok menahan tangannya.

Wajahnya seakan bertanya pada Luhan. "kita akan kemana?"

Tapi sayang Luhan tidak bisa membaca expresi Minseok saat itu, yang Luhan lakukan hanya memegang tangan Minseok erat dan menariknya ke tempat yang jauh.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman Luhan pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Luhan pada minseok.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia tidak apa apa. Namun sesaat kemudian minseok membungkukkan badannya kepada Luhan dan menangis.

Luhan yang tidak bisa mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Minseok pun menyadari kalau Luhan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan. Kemudian Minseok mengambil sebuah memo dan ballpoint dari tasnya. Lalu menuliskan sebuah kata dan menunjukkannya pada luhan.

"GOMAWO..!"

"Jadi kau tidak bisa bicara?" Tanya Luhan yang benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Minseok itu tidak banyak bicara dan pendiam karena Minseok memang bisu.

Minseok pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu."

Minseok pun menulis kembali di memonya dan menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa apa, aku mengerti. Dan sekali lagi aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku tadi."

"Sama sama.. oh iya kenalkan namaku Luhan." Kata Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseokpun membalas uluran tangan Luhan. Lalu minseok ingin menuliskan namanya di memo, tapi tiba2 tangan Luhan mencegahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu.. namamu Kim Minseok kan?" Kata luhan.

Minseok mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Minseok lewat memonya.

"Bukankah kita teman satu kelas di sekolah.?" Kata luhan.

"Benarkah, aku tidak tahu maafkan aku." Kata Minseok.

(mulai sekarang jika minseok berbicara, itu berati minseok menuliskan kata2nya di memo)

"Tidak apa2.. tidak perlu minta maaf." Kata Luhan. "Tapi lain kali kau harus melihat ke sekelilingmu agar kau tahu siapa saja orang yang ada di sekitarmu minseok sshi." Luhan menambahkan

"Oh.. ya.. apa kau akan pulang? Ayo aku antar.." ajak luhan.

"Tidak perlu.. aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Minseok.

"Lalu Minseok membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia tidak bisa bicara,," Kata Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan pun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Luhan melihat Minseok diantar sebuah mobil ke sekolah. Lantas Luhan menghampiri Minseok di gerbang sekolah dan menyapa Minseok.

"Hai minseok..!" sapa Luhan dengan wajah ceria.

Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak,,?" Tanya luhan.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kelas bersama." Ajak Luhan.

Minseok tidak menjawab tidak, dan juga tidak mengiyakan ajakan Luhan padanya. Tapi Luhan terus saja berdiri di samping minseok saat akan pergi ke kelas.

Saat Minseok dalam perjalanan menuju kelas bersama luhan, minseok mendengar orang2 disekelilinganya memandangnya hina. Berbisik-bisik dan mengejek Minseok.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis bisu itu sehingga bisa berjalan bersama Luhan." Kata seorang gadis yang di lewati Minseok dan Luhan.

"Sepertinya si bisu itu menggoda Luhan." Kata orang2 di ujung lorong.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri, dia pasti menjual tubuhnya sehingga Luhan mau berjalan bersamanya."

Cemoohan demi cemoohan terus terlontar dari murid2 di sekolah Minseok. Hinaan dan cacian seakan akan Minseok adalah makhluk menjijikan yang tidak pantas berjalan bersama Luhan sang siswa tampan nan populer di sekolah. Seolah olah minseok tak pantas mempunyai teman disana.

Minseok sebenarnya tidak mau ambil peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya tersebut karena minseok sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, terbiasa dicaci, di hina dan di bulli oleh teman sekolahnya. Tapi luhan geram dengan perkataan orang-orang tersebut apalagi saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa Minseok menjual tubuhnya pada Luhan.

Seketika Luhan menghampiri orang tersebut dan hampir saja menghajarnya, tapi tangan Minseok segera menahan tinju Luhan. Minseok kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pada Luhan, menunjukkan wajah memohon pada Luhan agar luhan tidak menghajar pria yang menghinanya tadi.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin menuruti permintaan Minseok karena menurut Luhan perkataan orang tersebut sudahlah sangat di luar batas. Tapi karena luhan melihat air mata Minseok mulai jatuh di matanya. Luhan pun melunakkan hatinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Minseok dan membawa Minseok pergi menuju kelas mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas Minseok duduk di bangkunya, Minseok menangis..

"Maafkan aku Minseok,. ini semua karena aku." Kata Luhan.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Yang mereka katakan benar." kata minseok.

"Apanya yang benar minseok, memang benar kau bisu tapi kau tidak menjual tubuhmu padaku agar kau bisa berjalan dan berteman denganku. Teriak luhan marah"

Minseok yang kaget karena di bentak Luhan hanya bisa menangis. Namun sesaat kemudian Luhan sadar kalau dia terlalu keras berbicara pada minseok. Luhan pun menghampiri Minseok dan menempelkan wajah Minseok di dada bidang Luhan, memeluknya dengan hangat dan mengusap kepala minseok.

"Maafkan aku,. Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak padamu tadi." Kata luhan.

Minseok menangis di pelukan Luhan. Entah kenapa Minseok merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di pelukan Luhan.

"Rasanya sangat hangat." Pikir Minseok.

Mungkin karena sudah lama Minseok tidak mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ayahnya semenjak ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan wanita kaya.

Setelah kejadian itu Minseok dan Luhan menjadi teman dekat. Dan Luhan menjadi satu satunya teman Minseok di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu Minseok tidak masuk ke sekolah, Luhan sangat kesepian karena ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Minseok tidak masuk. Luhan sangat khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Minseok. Bahkan ponsel Minseok tidak bisa dihubungi.

Dia berusaha bertanya pada teman-temannya tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu dimana Minseok tinggal. Bahkan bagian tata usaha sekolah pun tidak mau memberikan alamat minseok alasannya adalah mereka tidak tahu alamat Minseok karena hanya kepala sekolah saja yang tahu alamat Minseok. itu karena ibu tiri Minseok yang sekaligus pemilik sekolah dimana Minseok dan Luhan bersekolah meminta agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Minseok adalah anak tirinya.

Luhan benar-benar seperti akan menjadi orang gila karena keesokan harinya Luhan masih tidak bisa melihat Minseok di sekolah. Luhan berdiri di gerbang tempat biasa dia menunggu Minseok diantar oleh supirnya, dia mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak bisa mengetahui dimana Minseok tingggal.

"Akkhh... dimana sebenarnya kau minseok..?" Tanya luhan kesal.

Namun saat Luhan akan berbalik menuju ke kelas Luhan menyadari ada mobil yang sedang melaju menuju arahnya. Dan dia tahu mobil siapa itu.

"Minseok.. itukah kau..? akhirnya kau sekolah lagi." Luhan terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dugaan Luhan ternyata benar, orang yang keluar dari mobil adalah Minseok sahabatnya. Seketika Luhan langsung menghambur mengampiri Minseok dan memeluknya. Wajah minseok memerah, jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Minseok.. kau kemana saja? Aku sangat khawatir." Tanya luhan pada minseok.

Minseok melepaskan pelukan luhan darinya, dan mulai mengeluarkan memo miliknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan sshi.. beberapa hari ini aku sakit jadi aku harus beristirahat di rumah."

"Tapi aku khawatir, aku bahkan tidak tahu alamat rumahmu hanya untuk sekedar menjengukmu. "

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah ada di hadapanmu." Minseok tersenyum.

"Kau harus memberikan alamat rumahmu padaku, agar aku bisa menengokmu jika kau sakit Minseok."

Minseok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Minseok sshi.. kenapa kau tidak menjawabku, berikan alamat rumahmu padaku."

Lagi2 minseok tidak menjawab Luhan, Minseok malah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian luhan dengan cara mengajak Luhan untuk segera masuk ke kelas karena nanti mereka bisa terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, luhan dan Minseok berada di taman belakang sekolah untuk menyantap makan siang. Itu adalah tempat favorit Minseok dan Luhan saat jam istirahat tiba karena disana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu mereka. Hari itu minseok sendiri yang membuat makan siang.

Saat menikmati makan siang berdua, Minseok meringis kesakitan saat Luhan tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Minseok.

"Waeyo..?" tanya luhan.

Minseok menggelengkan kepala. Tapi Luhan tidak semudah itu percaya pada Minseok. Kemudian Luhan meminta agar Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Minseok menolak. Tapi apa daya Minseok, Tenaga Luhan lebih besar daripada Minseok yang notabene adalah seorang wanita.

Luhan memegang tangan Minseok dan mencoba membuka kancing kemeja minseok (bagian tangan). Betapa kagetnya Luhan saat melihat ada bekas luka memar besar di pergelangan tangan Minseok.

"Minseok..! ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya luhan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Minseok.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Minseok, kumohon katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu."

"Kemarin,, kemarin tanganku terkilir saat memasak di dapur."

Luhan tahu kalau itu bukan alasan yang masuk di akal. Tidak mungkin memarnya akan sebesar itu jika hanya terkilir.

"Jangan berbohong Minseok, matamu menunjukkannya. Menunjukkan kalau kau sedang berbohong padaku."

Namun tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat sudah berakhir, itu berarti mereka harus kembali ke kelas. Dan itu cukup membuat hati Minseok lega karena Minseok tidak perlu menjelaskan pada Luhan tentang apa yang terjadi pada pergelangan tangannya.

Luhan terlihat kesal saat mendengar bel berbunyi, karena seketika itu juga Minseok berlari menghindari Luhan dan pergi ke kelas. Ingin rasanya Luhan marah pada sahabatnya itu karena tidak jujur padanya.

Tidak hanya itu, Minseok bahkan menghindari Luhan saat jam pulang tiba, minseok langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama supir yang menjemputnya.

Tapi Luhan tidak kalah cekatan dengan Minseok, seketika dia berlari menuju tempat parkir motornya saat melihat Minseok berlari menghindarinya.

"Jika benar tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa dia harus menghindariku." Pikir luhan sambil menyalakan motornya.

Luhan melihat Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil. Diam diam Luhan mengikuti mobil Minseok dari kejauhan agar Minseok tidak mengetahuinya.

Luhan terus mengikuti mobil Minseok hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang terhitung sangat mewah dan megah. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan tahu kalau Minseok berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

Luhan memperhatikan mobil Minseok dari kejauhan. Sesaat kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti dan Minseok keluar dari dalam mobil, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan kaget saat ada satu orang lagi yang keluar dari mobil itu, seorang wanita yang terlihat sudah cukup tua, tapi terlihat muda karena operasi plastic. Wanita itu terus saja mengomel pada Minseok dan mendorong-dorong kepala minseok.

Luhan sangat kesal dan marah ketika melihat Minseok di perlakukan seperti itu, ingin rasanya dia berlari ke sisi Minseok dan membela Minseok seperti saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai, karena rumah Minseok dijaga oleh pengamanan yang ketat.

"Apa itu ibu tiri minseok?" Tanya Luhan. "Apa mungkin luka itu karena...?" Luhan mulai menebak-nebak. "Tapi apa mereka setega itu." kata luhan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian yang disaksikan langsung olehnya. Dimana Minseok di caci dan dimarahi oleh seorang wanita yang mungkin itu ibu tiri Minseok. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin berprasangka buruk.

Karena Luhan sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Minseok, Luhan pun berinisiatif mencari tahu latar belakang keluarga Minseok. Dan ternyata itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membuka mulut.

Namun bukan Luhan namanya jika dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Luhan pun mulai berpikir gila.

Saat itu Luhan mengikuti seorang pelayan rumah tangga yang bekerja di rumah Minseok yang hendak pergi ke sebuah tempat. Luhan pun mengikutinya berharap bisa mendapat informasi darinya. Dan ternyata pelayan tersebut pergi ke sebuah apotek.

Luhan terus memperhatikan wanita tersebut, melihat apa saja yang di beli si pelayan. Ternyata pelayan itu membeli obat-obatan untuk luka luar.

Sambil menunggu obatnya selesai di kemas, si pelayan duduk di dekat Luhan. Kemudian luhan langsung melancarkan aksinya pada si pelayan. Berusaha menggodanya dan itu berhasil.

'Aku bukan ssang namja jika tidak bisa menaklukan hati wanita.' Batin Luhan sambil terkekeh."

Luhan berusaha mengajak si pelayan berbicara, tapi hasilnya nihil karena si pelayan tersebut harus segera pergi. Tapi Luhan tak kehabisan akal, Luhan merebut ponsel si wanita dan melakukan panggilan pada ponsel milik Luhan agar luhan bisa menghubungi si pelayan itu nanti. Kemudian Luhan memberikan lagi ponsel si pelayan dan berkata.

"Itu nomor ponselku, aku akan menghubungimu nanti cantik." Goda luhan, lalu Luhan mengedipkan matanya pada si pelayang.

Dan ternyata jurus tersebut mampu membuat hati si pelayan berbunga bunga bak terbang ke luar angkasa menuju exo planet... hehe lebayyy

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan menghubungi nomor si pelayan tadi.

"Chagi.. apa kau sudah tidur?" Goda luhan.

Awalnya si pelayan tidak membalas pesan Luhan dan Luhan pun berniat kembali mengirim pesan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan berdering, ada pesan masuk dan itu dari si pelayan yang ternyata bernama hong.

"Aku masih bekerja, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi." Kata Hong.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam 22.00 ponsel luhan kembali berdering. Dan itu pesan dari hong.

"Hai tampan... maaf tadi aku masih bekerja jadi aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu." Kata Hong.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa geli saat membaca pesan tersebut, tapi demi Minseok Luhan pun membalas pesan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa chagi.. aku mengerti. Apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu." Ajak luhan.

"Tapi besok aku harus bekerja." Kata hong.

"Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu untuku, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan besok." Luhan kembali tertawa geli saat membaca pesan yang dia kirim pada Hong.

"Baiklah aku akan meminta ijin agar besok aku bisa berkencan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan bertemu dengan Hong di taman, Hong meminta Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan. Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau karena Hong ternyata sangat agresif. Hong terus saja menempel di tangan Luhan dan itu membuat luhan sangat risih.

'Seandainya saja bukan karena Minseok..' Kata Luhan.

Luhan dan Hong pergi berkencan ke taman hiburan dan tentu saja bukan kencan betulan. Setelah mencoba beberapa permainan, Luhan mulai mengorek-norek informasi tentang Minseok. Awalnya Hong tidak mau memberitahu karena takut dipecat oleh majikannya. Tapi lagi-lagi bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak bisa merayu Hong. Luhan bilang pada Hong kalau dia akan menyerahkan first kissnya pada Hong jika Hong mau menceritakan tentang kisah Minseok pada Muhan, dan itu 1000% berhasil.

Setelah menceritakan semua yang Hong tahu tentang minseok, Hong menagih janji Luhan untuk memberikan first kiss nya pada Hong, Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan bilang kalau Luhan sakit perut, Luhan berkata dia akan melakukannya setelah dia kembali dari toilet. Sementara Luhan pergi ke toilet, Luhan segera saja lari seribu langkah meninggalkan Hong sendirian.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hong tentang Minseok. Bahwa ternyata wanita tua yang dilihat Luhan waktu itu memang Ibu tiri Minseok.

Perusahaan Ayah Minseok bangkrut, kemudian Ayah Minseok menikah dengan nyonya Oh Tiga tahun yang lalu setelah Ibu Minseok meninggal karena dibunuh. Parahnya lagi ternyata dugaan Luhan selama ini benar kalau luka memar di pergelangan tangan Minseok adalah karena dia suka di pukuli oleh Ibu tirinya, bahkan kadang kadang Ayahnya yang notabene adalah Ayah kandung Minseok juga akan ikut memukuli Minseok dengan benda2 tumpul hingga Minseok tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Sepertinya Ayah Minseok benar2 sudah gila akan harta istri barunya.

Luhan mengingat pertanyaannya pada Hong saat itu.

"Tidak adakah orang yang membantu menolongnya? Tanya Luhan"

"Tidak ada yang berani karena kami semua akan di pecat jika kami menolong Nona Minseok. dan satu-satunya yang bisa menolong Minseok adalah Tuan Park alias supir yang selalu mengantar Minseok ke sekolah. Tuan Park adalah orang terdekat Nona Minseok karena tuan Park sudah menjadi supir Nona sejak nona masih kecil sejak ibu kandungnya masih ada. Tuan Park sudah seperti Ayah nona kami." Kata Hong.

Luhan juga ingat perkataan Hong yang mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini minseok sering sekali pingsan saat di rumah dan mungkin itu akibat sering disiksa oleh ayah dan ibu tirinya. Luhan semakin khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah, Luhan langsung menarik tangan Minseok dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah.

Minseok bingung dengan sikap Luhan, mengapa tiba2 saja Luhan mengajak Minseok ke taman belakang dengan Terburu-buru.

Sesampainya di taman belakang Minseok terkejut saat Luhan memeluknya erat. Sampai Minseok tidak bisa bernafas. Lagi lagi Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang. Yaah.. benar.. Minseok mulai menyukai Luhan pria yang memeluknya saat ini, pria yang selalu setia membelanya, selalu memberikan kehangatan dan keceriaan padanya. Minseok pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan dengan menepuk nepuk dada Luhan.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau jahat Minseok..." Kata Luhan. "Kau anggap apa aku ini, apa kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai temanmu eoh..!" nada bicara Luhan sedikit meninggi.

Minseok yang bingung hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya seakan akan menuliskan kata Waeyo Luhan sshi?

Luhan mengajak Minseok duduk, bahkan Luhan tidak memperdulikan bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok erat.

"Minseok.. seharusnya kau ceritakan semuanya padaku,. Kau seharusnya membagi kesedihamu denganku, kau seharusnya membagi rasa sakitmu denganku. Kata Luhan sambil memegang tangan Minseok."

Minseok yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan hanya bisa menangis. Air matanya mengucur deras. Kemudian mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"Lain kali katakanlah padaku jika kau mengalami kesulitan, jangan abaikan aku. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu jika kau membutuhkanku." Kata Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian Minseok lagi lagi tidak masuk sekolah, dan kali ini Luhan mencoba menengok Minseok ke rumahnya karena sudah tahu dimana Minseok tinggal. Tapi sayang walaupun Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah mewah Minseok, penjaga tidak mengijinkan Luhan masuk melihat Minseok.

Minseok yang mengetahui keributan di luar mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Minseok hanya bisa menangis tersedu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku luhan sshi.. apa kau seorang sasaeng." Pikir minseok dalam hati.

Mendengar keributan di luar ayah minseok marah dan mengusir Luhan dari rumahnya. Setelah berhasil mengusir Luhan, Ayah Minseok lantas masuk untuk menemui putrinya itu tapi entah apakah Ayah Minseok masih menganggap Minseok sebagai putrinya atau tidak.

Ayah minseok masuk ke rumah dengan tergesa gesa. Dia berteriak teriak memanggil nama minseok.

"Minseok.. Minseok...!"

Minseok yang di panggil pun menghampiri ayahnya tersebut.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Ayahnya.

Sedetik kemudian tamparan demi tamparan melayang di pipi chubby Minseok, Ayahnya terus menerus memukul Minseok seperti orang kesetanan.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna.. kau memberitahu alamat rumah kita pada kau sengaja ingin membuat ayahmu ini malu, sengaja agar orang orang tahu kalau ayahmu ini punya seorang anak yang bisu..!"

"Aniyo appa..." Minseok menangis.. "Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang tempat tinggal kita. Aku bersumpah. Hati minseok berteriak.. seandainya saja dia bisa mengatakannya."

Ayah Minseok terus saja memukuli Minseok tiada henti hingga menyebabkan beberapa luka di tubuh Minseok mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan lagi lagi tak ada yang bisa menolong selama Tuan Kim ada di sana.

Setelah puas memukuli minseok ayah Minseok langsung pergi memacu mobilnya entah kemana. Dan segera saja para pelayan di rumah Minseok berhambur mengampiri Minseok terutama Tuan Park supir pribadi Minseok.

Tuan Park menangis histeris melihat Minseok tergelatak tak berdaya di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Nona... Nona Minseok..!" Tuan Park menjerit. Begitu pula semua pelayan wanita yang ada disana.

"Nona Minseok,...!"

"Kumohon sadarlah,," Kata Tuan Park sambil mencoba menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Minseok.

Namun Minseok tetap tak sadarkan diri. Tuan park menggendong Minseok mencoba untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi semua pelayan berteriak histeris menyuruh agar tuan Park tidak gegabah karena bukan hanya pekerjaan tuan Park saja yang di pertaruhkan jika tuan Park berani membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit, tapi seluruh pekerja di rumah itu akan di tendang keluar oleh Nyonya Oh..

Tuan park pun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi melihat semua pegawai memohon padanya. Akhirnya tuan Park membawa Minseok ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Segera saja para pelayan sibuk merawat luka luka di tubuh Minseok. Tuan Park hanya bisa menangis melihat nasib putri majikannya tersebut.

"Nyonya ... maafkan aku nyonya..." Tuan Park berteriak histeris memanggil nama ibu kandung Minseok."

Dan pelayan pun ikut menangis medengar teriakan tuan Park.

"Nona.. maafkan kami.. semoga tuhan bisa mengerti dan mengampuni dosa dosa kami.." Kata para pelayan sambil terus terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian Minseok sudah bisa masuk lagi ke sekolah, sebenarnya luka Minseok belum benar2 sembuh tuan Park sudah melarang Minseok agar tidak masuk sekolah, tapi Minseok terus memaksa dengan mengatakan kalau Minseok sudah tiga minggu tidak masuk sekolah.

Akhirnya tuan Park pun luluh dengan perkataan Minseok.

Luhan yang melihat Minseok di sekolah senang tiada terkira, dia langsung menghambur memeluk Minseok.

"Kau sudah baikan Minseok..?"

"Minseok pun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pertanyaan Luhan. "

"Syukurlah,, aku sangat khawatir Minseok, oh ya aku minta maaf karena waktu itu aku sempat membuat masalah di rumahmu." Kata Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Uh..?" Luhan brertanya pada Minseok tapi Minseok tidsk menjawab.

"Aniyo.. tidak apa2 kata minseok." sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan pamit pada Minseok ingin pulang lebih dulu karena harus bertemu seseorang. Minseok pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Minseok melihat luhan berlari riang menuju motornya yang terparkir.

Minseok tersenyum saat melihat Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Luhan...!" Kata Minseok dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba kepala Minseok terasa sakit, sangat sakit seperti dihantam oleh benda keras. Minseok mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya tapi dia terlihat mengeluh saat melihat benda yang dibawanya tidak ada isinya alias kosong. Terpaksa Minseok harus menahan rasa sakitnya itu sampai dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi setibanya di depan gerbang, sakit di kepala minseok menghilang dan itu membuat hati Minseok lega.

Setelah Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil, Minseok menuliskan sesuatu di memonya dan memberikannya pada tuan Park.

"Paman aku ingin membeli buku sebentar, tolong antarkan aku ke toko buku"

"Jadi nona ingin membeli buku, baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Kata tuan Park sambil tersenyum pada Minseok.

Minseok kembali memberikan memo pada tuan Park.

"Paman,. Setelah dari toko buku tolong antar aku ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa apa nona sakit lagi?"

"Tidak, obatku habis... aku harus mengambilnya di rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Kata tuan park"

Sesampainya di toko buku Minseok langsung memilih buku yang dia inginkan, entah kenapa dia tiba2 saja memilih untuk mengambil buku berjudul "APPA" dan segera membawanya untuk dibeli.

Namun langkah Minseok terhenti saat dia melihat sesosok pria yang mirip Luhan, dia sedang bersama seorang wanita dan terlihat sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Luhan.." kata minseok dalam hati.

Terlihat jelas ada kekecewaan dan rasa cemburu yang terpancar di mata Minseok. Sedetik kemudian air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Minseok pun pergi setelah membayar buku yang dia ambil.

.

.

.

.

Minseok dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit bersama dengan tuan Park. Tuan Park dengan jelas melihat ada sesuatu di mata Minseok.

"Nona apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya tuan Park.

"Minseok menggeleng pelan."

Tuan park tidak percaya dengan gelengan minseok, terlihat jelas kalau Minseok sedang berbohong padanya. Tuan park sangat tahu kalau Minseok tidak bisa berbohong. Dia yakin pasti ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Minseok.

Minseok memberikan memo pada tuan park.

"Paman.. aku menyukai seseorang. Tapi sepertinya orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku melihatya di toko buku tadi."

Tuan park yang membaca tulisan Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa mungkin yang Minseok maksud adalah pria yang pernah datang ke rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.' Pikir tuan Park.

"Belum tentu wanita itu pacarnya nona, bukankah nona belum bertanya pada pria itu apakah dia punya pacar atau tidak." Minseok sedikit merasa lega dengan pernyataan yang diberikan oleh tuan Park.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Minseok segera menemui dokter pribadinya yang bernama dr. Min. Minseok sangat lama saat diperiksa, ditemani oleh tuan Park tentunya.

Minseok selesai diperiksa..

"Kau seharusnya di Cemo nona..! sekarang penyakitmu semakin parah." Kata dr. Min.

"Aku tidak mau, itu akan sangat menyakitkan." Kata minseok.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika kau tidak mau di obati."

"Jika memang aku harus mati sekarang aku sudah siap." Kata Minseok.

Dr. Min tidak bisa berkata apa2 lagi, Minseok memang keras kepala. Kanker otak Minseok sudah memasuki stadium akhir dan Minseok selalu menolak untuk melakukan Cemoteraphy. dr. Min tidak percaya Minseok masih bisa bertahan hanya dengan obat2an yang dia berikan selama ini. Kemudian Minseok dan tuan Park pamit dan pulang setelah mengambil obat.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah minseok.

"Nona ini sudah sangat berbahaya, tidakkah nona ingin memberitahu ayah nona tentang penyakit nona?" Tanya tuan Park.

Minseok menggeleng keras, menandakan dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat tuan Park. Minseok menangis dan memberikan memonya.

"Kumohon paman,. Jangan biarkan appa tahu tentang penyakitku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih." Yoon memohon dengan mata berlinang.

Akhirnya tuan Park mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Minseok sedang berada di kamarnya, dia sedang membungkus buku yang pernah di belinya beberapa hari lalu. Dua hari lagi ayahnya berulang tahun dan Minseok ingin sekali menghadiahkan buku tersebut untuk ayahnya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Minseok tidak pernah menaruh dendam sedikitpun pada ayah dan ibu tirinya walaupun ayah dan ibu tirinya itu selalu bersikap kasar padanya.

Kemudian Minseok teringat pada luhan. Tiba tiba saja minseok merindukan Luhan dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Minseok ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaanya terhadap Luhan karena Minseok tidak ingin semuanya terlambat. Kemudian Minseok mengirim pesan pada luhan.

"Luhan sshi apa kau sibuk.?"

"Aniyo,. Aku sedang di jalan sekarang. Waeyo?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, ayo kita beremu."

"Bukankah tadi siang kita sudah bertemu di sekolah.? Tapi baiklah kau mau bertemu dimana?"

"Di tempat biasa saja."

Dengan di antar tuan Park Minseok menemui luhan di taman tempat pertama kali Luhan melihat Minseok. Minseok pun menghampiri Luhan.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu tapi Minseok tidak mengatakan apa2.

"Ya.. minse.. " baru saja luhan akan menegur Minseok tiba2 saja Minseok sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan dan mengecupnya pelan.

Luhan terkejut dengan apa yang minseok lakukan padanya hingga mendorong Minseok. minseok.

"Minseok apa yang kau lakukan..!" Luhan sedikit membentak.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan sshi.." Kata Minseok dengan suara terbata bata karena itu pertamakalinya Minseok mengeluarkan lagi suaranya.

"Minseok kau bisa bicara..?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku menyukaimu luhan.. aku mencintaimu. Kata Minseok lagi.

"Tapi min.. aku.. aku .."

Minseok yang menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan langsung menutupi bibir luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, seakan menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataanya dengan menuliskan sesuatu di memo.

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya, Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaukatakan, kau sudah punya pacar bukan? Aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku, Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu sebelum aku menyesal nantinya. Jangan menghindariku setelah ini, aku ingin kau tetap jadi temanku, jadi sahabatku."

"Minseok...kata Luhan. Mianhae..!"

Minseok mengangguk... dan menyuruh Luhan segera pulang karena Minseok juga mau pulang. Setelah Luhan pergi menjauh dengan motornya, Minseok berjalan lunglai menghampiri mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Namun tiba2 saja kepala minseok kembali sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari hari sebelumnya, dan Minseok tak sadarkan diri.

Tuan Park yang melihat Minseok pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri Minseok. Tuan Park berusaha menyadarkan Minseok dengan melakukan CVR tapi sayang Minseok tetap tak sadarkan diri. Sesaat kemudian Minseok sudah dibawa kerumah sakit dengan ambulance. Minseok koma.

...

Keesokan harinya luhan tak dapat menemui Minseok di sekolah. Dia pun tak bisa menemui Minseok di rumahnya, Luhan sangat khawatir. Luhan memikirkan kejadian semalam saat Minseok menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Dua minggu sudah Minseok tidak masuk sekolah, kali ini Luhan tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menerobos masuk ke rumah Minseok dan kali ini Luhan berhasil, tapi sayang Minseok tidak ada di rumah karena saat ini Minseok sedang koma di RS.

Luhan menyesal karena tidak menjawab pernyataan Minseok malam itu kalau sebenarnya Luhan juga menyukai minseok hanya saja malam itu Lhan belum benar-benar yakin dengan perasaannya. Luhan frustasi.

Saat akan pulang Luhan berpapasan dengan tuan Park di pintu. Luhan mengenali tuan Park sebagai supir pribadi Minseok. Luhan pun berusaha membujuk tuan Park untuk mengatakan dimana Minseok berada sekarang.

Setelah sekian lama membujuk akhirnya tuan Park luluh dan mengajak Luhan memasuki mobil. Luhan bingung akan diajak kemana tapi tuan Park tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di seoul.

Luhan terkejut karena tuan park mengajak Luhan ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Minseok paman, Tolong katakan padaku.?"

Tuan Park tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika harus mengatakan pada Luhan apa yang terjadi pada Minseok. Kemudian tuan Park membawa Luhan ke sebuah ruangan khusus, tak ada siapapun disana kecuali sesosok wanita chubby yang dia kenal selama ini sedang terbaring tak berdaya dipasangi alat-alat rumit ditubuhnya. Luhan segera mengambur mengampiri minseok dan menangis.

"Minseok.. ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Bangunlah..! kumohon bangunlah"

"Aku menyesal minseok, seharusnya malam itu kukatakan kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Minseok... jeball...!"

"Nona kehilangan kesadaran setelah malam itu dan dia koma sampai sekarang." Kata tuan Park.

"Sebenarnya sudah tiga tahun ini nona minseok sakit, nona sakit kanker otak, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk di Cemo. Selama ini dia hanya bertahan dengan obat pemberian dokter."

Luhan ingat waktu itu luhan pernah melihat minseok minum obat tapi saat luhan bertanya minseok bilang kalau itu hanyalah Vitamin.

Luhan sangat menyesal, kenapa dia percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan minseok saat itu. Kemudian luhan kembali menangis di samping minseok.

"Minseok.. jeball bangunlah,. Aku disini.. jeball..!" Luhan terisak.

Saat Luhan terisak memohon agar minseok bangun tiba2 saja ada seorang pria tua yang masuk mengambur menghampiri tubuh minseok dan berteriak histeris

"Anakku minseok... apa yang terjadi padamu nak... ada apa denganmu. Maafkan ayah.. maafkan ayah...!" tuan Kim menangis disamping Minseok.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menghajar pria tua tersebut karena Luhan tahu apa yang selalu dia lakukan terhadap Minseok, Seandainya saja orang tersebut bukan ayah dari wanita yang sangat dia cintai, wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah di sampingnya mungkin Luhan sudah melayangkan bogemnya pada pria tua itu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Luhan tidak sekolah, Luhan lebih memilih menemai Minseok di RS. Luhan membacakan buku dongeng untuk minseok. Dongeng tentang puteri duyung karena Luhan tahu Minseok sangat menyukai puteri duyung dan berharap Minseok bisa sadar dari komanya jika Luhan membacakan dongeng kesukaan Minseok.

Kemudian tuan Park datang menghampiri Luhan dan menceritakan tentang Minseok pada Luhan.

"nona Minseok... hmm" tuan Park berdehem mencoba tidak menangis. "Sebenarnya dulu nona Minseok adalah gadis yang ceria, dia juga bisa berbicara selayaknya orang normal." Tuan Park mengawali percakapannya.

"Tapi tiga tahun yang lalu.. tiga tahun yang lalu,. Perusahaan tuan Kim mengalami kebangkrutan, sejak itu tuan Kim mulai berubah. Tuan kim sering kali menyiksa nona Kim Minseok dan nyonya Lee. Sampai akhirnya nyonya Lee mengetahui tuan Kim berselingkuh dengan nyonya Oh yang seorang janda tua kaya raya yang tidak punya seorangpun putra.

Seminggu setelah itu Nyonya Lee ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di rumahnya, ada seseorang yang membunuh nyonya Lee. Tapi beberapa hari setelah itu si pembunuh bisa ditemukan dan sayangnya dia tidak mau memberitahu siapa orang yang menyuruhnya melakukan perbuatan bejat tersebut. Parahnya lagi nona Minseok melihat kejadian tersebut. Nona Minseok melihat kejadian saat pria itu membunuh ibunya."

"Saat kami menemukan jasad nyonya Lee, kami menemukan nona Minseok sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari nyonya Lee dalam keadaan syock. Setelah kejadian itu nona Minseok mengalami trauma berat, nona Minseok tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun sampai akhirnya dia benar2 lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. Dan kurasa dia tahu siapa orang yang menyuruh pria itu untuk membunuh ibunya." Kata tuan Park.

"Lalu tuan menikahi nyonya Oh, yaitu ibu tiri nona Minseok yang juga pemilik sekolah dimana nona Minseok sekolah sekarang. Tapi karena nyonya oh tidak menyukai nona dan merasa malu karena nona Minseok tidak bisa bicara. Nyonya oh pun menyuruh kepala sekolah Jung agar merahasiakan jati diri nona Minseok yang sebenarnya adalah anak tiri nyonya Oh. Itu sebabnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu siapa orang tua nona dan dimana nona tinggal kecuali kepala sekolah Jung.

Luhan yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita tuan Park mencoba untuk tegar dan menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, tapi sayangnya Luhan tak bisa melakukannya. Air mata Luhan jatuh deras hingga mengenai tangan Minseok yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

Namun tiba2 saja keajaiban terjadi, minseok menggerakkan jari2 cantiknya, sedetik kemudian Luhan melihat mata Minseok terbuka.

"Minseok ah.. Minseok ah.. kau sudah sadar.? Tanya Luhan. "Paman Minseok sudah sadar." Kata luhan.

Tuan Park yang melihat Minseok sudah sadar segera memanggil dokter. Kemudian dr. Min memeriksa keadaan Minseok lalu pergi berbicara dengan tuan Park di luar.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan walinya tuan Park." Kata dr. Min.

Kemudian tuan Park mengangguk setuju dan segera pulang menjemput tuan Kim agar ikut dengannya ke RS karna Minseok sudah sadar dari koma.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Tuan Kim langsung menemui Minseok diruangannya.

"Minseok anakku..." kata tuan Kim. "Maafkan appa minseok. appa menyesal"

"Appa.. kata minseok."

"Minseok ah.. kau berbicara.. kau bisa bicara? Minseok..! ayah minseok menangis dan memeluk minseok."

Kemudian tuan Park mengingatkan tuan Kim untuk segera menemui dr. Min. Tuan Kim pun menurut dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok bersama Luhan dan tuan Park.

Sementara tuan Kim menemui dr. Min, Minseok memanggil tuan Park agar mendekatinya. Kemudian Minseok menggenggam tangan tuan Park dengan erat.

"jangan menangis paman... kumohon itu membuatku sakit..!"

Tuan Park mengangguk sambil menahan air matanya.

"Paman.. bisakah kau mengambil kado di kamarku? dan tolong berikan itu pada appa. Aku seharusnya memberikannya saat appa ulang tahun, tapi aku tidak ingat sudah berapa hari aku disini dan melewatkan ulang tahun appa."

Tuan park hanya mengangguk.. "Ne nona aku akan mengambilnya." Kata tuan park.

Kemudian tuan Park keluar dari kamar Minseok, dia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Luhan ingin pergi keluar untuk melihat tuan Park, tapi Minseok menahan tangan Luhan.

"Jangan pergi Luhan.. tolong temani aku disini sebentar saja.."

"Luhan pun mengangguk setuju."

"Minseok.. maafkan aku, seharusnya saat itu aku mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal." Kata Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa bukankah sekarang kau sudah mengakuinya padaku." Minseok tersenyum lemah.

"Minseok.. berjanjilah untuk sembuh, kumohon demi aku." Kata Luhan sambil menahan tangisnya.

Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan.. maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.?" Kata minseok.

"Apa itu?" Tanya luhan.

"Cium keningku." Pinta minseok.

Luhan pun menuruti permintaan Minseok, Luhan mencium kening Minseok. Tapi tak hanya itu saja Luhan juga mencium kedua pipi bulat Minseok dan kemudian bibir Minseok dengan lembut.

Minseok tersenyum lemah pada Luhan.

"Minseok.. kau pucat sekali, sebaiknya aku panggilkan dokter"

"Tidak.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri jeball aku tidak mau sendirian disini." Kata Minseok. "Temani aku tidur di sampingku." Pinta minseok.

Luhan tak bisa menolak keinginan Minseok, kemudian Luhan berbaring disamping Minseok dan memeluknya erat.

"Luhan.. kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Ne.. aku tahu dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu Minseok ah." Kata Luhan sambil mengecup kening minseok.

"Gomawo Luhan.." kemudian Minseok tertidur. Seaat tak terjadi apapun, namun beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan merasa ada yang aneh. Tangan Minseok sangat dingin, wajah Minseok juga pucat. Luhan mencoba meraih jemari Minseok, namun Luhan dapat melihat jari itu terjuntai ke bawah. Luhan kemudian bangun dari ranjang dan mencoba membangunkan Minseok."

"Minseok.. Minseok.. !" Luhan memanggil Minseok dan menggoyangkan pelan tubuh minseok berharap minseok bisa bangun, tapi nihil tak ada jawaban dari minseok.

"Jeball.. Minseok, bangunlah.. bangunlah... jeball... Minseok ... jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ayah minseok yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan dr. Min mendengar teriakan Luhan di kamar, tuan Kim pun berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang terjadi pada putriku?!" Tanya tuan Kim.

Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab tuan kim, Luhan terkulai lemah di lantai dan menangis meneriaki nama Minseok.

Sementara tuan park yang baru saja datang langsung menangis di depan pintu saat mendengar tuan kim dan luhan yang sedang menangis di dalam memanggil nama minseok.

"Minseok.. Minseok.. !" kata tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan, Memanggil nama Minseok dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Namun tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Minseok sudah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya menemui ibunya di surga sana.

Keesokan harinya jasad Minseok sudah di kebumikan disamping jasad ibunya.

**Isi surat Minseok di kado untuk Ayahnya.**

Appa... ! hari ini aku pergi ke toko buku dan aku melihat buku ini, saat melihatnya aku langsung teringat padamu dan ingin membelinya untukmu.

Appa.. kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, kau juga harus tahu kalau aku tidak membencimu. Tidak akan pernah.. karna aku sangat mencintaimu Appa.

Saengil chukkae hamnida Appa..! semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu.

**SARANGHAEYO APPA..!**

Tn. Kim memeluk buku pemberian Minseok juga surat yang baru saja dibacanya sambil menangis sesegukan dihadapandua pusara dihadapannya. Satu pusara sudah terlihat dipenuhi rumput, dan satu lainnya terlihat belum ditumbuhi rumput sedikitpun. Bertuliskan

**Kim Minseok**

**26/05/90 - 18/06/2008**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
